


The Importance of a College Education

by dreamcatcherinwonderland



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcherinwonderland/pseuds/dreamcatcherinwonderland
Summary: I couldn't find many school AU's so here I am... Rose and Martha are roommates, Martha loves David (ten) but he loves Rose. Rose kinda sorta has a thing for her English professor (nine)? Amy and Clara are roommates, and Clara is dating Danny but she's been acting weird lately. Donna is David's sister. Twelve is a professor. Jack and Mickey appear later. Amy/Rory right away.





	1. I Love My Friends

The blaring alarm cut through Rose’s massive headache, making her groan and roll over with the pillow successfully smushed against her eyes. No sooner had she done this, then someone was shaking her back to consciousness. 

“Come on, Rose, you’ve got an 8 o’ clock class in thirty minutes!” came the disapproving voice of Martha Jones, her roommate.

“Martha,” she grumbled. “Has it ever occured to you that I shut it off ‘cause I don’t wanna go?” 

Her roommate didn’t reply, just dragged the duvet off her still form, making her shriek and cover her eyes.

“Rose,” she said, gentler this time, “it’s not my fault you went out and got yourself pissed last night with Donna and Amy.” 

Rose muttered something uncoherently under her breath. 

“And I know for a fact, you don’t wanna give your English Lit teacher anymore reason to hate you, right?” she reasoned.

At this, she resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to drag herself to class. Rose reached around blindly for her sunglasses and the bottle of tylenol on her nightstand, and Martha handed her a glass of water which she accepted gratefully. 

“You’re a star,” she said sincerely, chugging the contents down quickly, adding a couple of pills into the mixture. 

Martha chuckled at that. “Just...get yourself in the shower, okay? I think you’ll feel a bit better afterwards. I gotta go meet David for that Physics test study session in the library. See you later, yeah?” The dark skinned girl bent down to place a chaste kiss to her head. 

Rose beamed up at her and hugged her tightly. “Have lots of fun,” she joked.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“Ah, Ms. Tyler,” came the stern and Northern burr of her English Literature teacher. “How kind of you to join us.” 

Rose cut him off with a glare, silently cursing him in her head that really he should be grateful she showed up at all, really, considering she still had the hangover from hell, and was only two minutes late. 

Instead, she flopped into a desk, dropping her bag to the floor and taking out her copy of Great Expectations. As much as she wished she could say it was awful, she was actually enjoying it, and had finished it a couple nights ago, a few weeks ahead of schedule. Not that she would admit any of this to Professor Noble, he’d be a smug git. 

Speaking of which, his commading tone brought her back to reality. 

“Daydreamin’ again?” he asked her disapprovingly.

“Sorry,” she apologized, placing her book pages down. “What was the question?” 

Her professor sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I asked what d’you think about the love story between Pip and Estella? D’you think he really loves Estella, or d’you think he just falls for her because it’s what’s expected of him by Miss Havisham?” 

Rose chewed on her lip thoughtfully, slightly unbalanced by the intense look her professor was giving her. “I think he really does love Estella, but I also think it could have been influenced by Miss Havisham. I mean, she was encouragin’ them to be together, yeah? But then, Pip and Estella get together at the end, regardless of everythin’ that’s happened.”

The rest of the class groaned, causing Rose to turn red as she realized that she revealed an important plot point at the end of the book. 

Professor Noble frowned and pursed his lips. “I want to see you after class, Ms. Tyler.”

She swallowed thickly, and sank further into her seat. “Okay.” She barely listened the rest of class, as he tried to smooth over her slip up.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Amy Pond awoke to a cool hand pressing itself to her forehead, smoothing hair away from her face. 

“Mmm, good morning?” she called uncertainly, not sure whether it was her roommate Clara or not.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” came the familiar sigh of her long-time boyfriend Rory. 

Amy flushed red. “What time is it?” she asked sheepishly, pushing herself up to be tucked against his side. 

“Noon,” he said, his eyes giving nothing away, but he sounded disapproving from his tone. 

She groaned. “I’ve missed English Lit, then. I wonder if Rose went? I could ask her for the notes.” 

“That’s not the point, Amy,” Rory said firmly. “If you keep missing classes like this, you won’t get financial aid.” 

“If I’m being honest, Rory,” Amy told him, “I only went to college because my aunt was pushing me into it. I don’t really need it to be a writer. People write books all the time, no college education to boot.” 

“You also don’t want to fail out of college,” he said gently. “But here, I brought you these.” Rory held out tylenol for her to take, which she accepted with an apologetic smile.

“I wasn’t too stupid for you to baby-sit last night, right?” Amy asked. 

“Well,” he started, and she winced, to which he laughed. “I’m just kidding. You weren’t too bad. Just had a bit too much.”

She slapped him on the arm playfully. “You could have not gone,” she reminded him.

His brow furrowed. “Of course I was gonna go, I like spending time with you. Plus, can’t have you doing that seductive dance of yours without me,” he joked, winking at her.

“Oh, come here, you,” she said affectionately, grabbing him softly by the scrubs collar. She placed her lips firmly against his, kissing him speechless. 

Just as Rory’s tongue started to slip into her mouth, that was the moment her roommate came back from math. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, sounding embarrassed. “Sorry, I didn’t realize- I’ll just…” 

Amy pulled away from Rory with a sigh. “Don’t be sorry, we were only kissing, Clara.”

It was then that her roommate frowned. “Did you not go to your Lit class?” 

Rory grinned smugly at Amy. “See? I’m not the only one that cares.” 

She just groaned. “Great. Two baby-sitters. To answer your question, no I didn’t.” 

Clara just hummed sympathetically, before setting her bag down. “Well, I was just about to head into the cafeteria to grab some lunch with Matt. Wanna come?” 

“Sure!” Amy said happily. “I’m actually pretty hungry.” To prove her point, her stomach started rumbling. “Rory?” she asked.

“Sounds lovely,” he assured. “But, I should probably go study for my mid-terms in the library.” 

“Study while you’re eating with me,” Amy pleaded. 

“You distract me too much,” he said regretfully, before placing a kiss to her lips. “See you later.” He grabbed his bag and headed out the door.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“This is my seat!” Donna protested to the guy currently occupying her regular seat in the library. 

The guy just stared at her blankly, before his eyes kind of glazed over, and he looked like he was about to speak but no sound came out.

“Are you deaf?!” she exclaimed, moving to tug him up by his arm. “I said, this is my seat!” 

The guy’s eyes went wide, and then a horrifying realization came to Donna that the guy might be mute, and she had put her foot in her mouth, like her mother constantly reminded her. 

“I’m sorry,” she backtracked, placing him back in the seat. “I- I’ll just go sit somewhere else.” 

“W-w-wait!” the guy sputtered, making her spin around on her heels. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” Donna breathed in relief. “You can talk.”

“M-my name i-i-is Lee.” 

“Donna,” she said cheerfully, pointing at herself and sitting in the chair beside him. 

The guy nodded enthusiastically, and she smiled endearingly at him. 

“Y-y-you’re b-b-beautiful,” he said sincerely, causing Donna Noble to go speechless for one moment in her entire life. Lee had said it with so much awe, like he was revering her as a goddess.

She beamed at him, playfully shoving his shoulder. “You’re not so bad yourself. Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?” 

Lee nodded vigorously, causing her to chuckle. 

“Alright, Nervous Nel, I’ll give you my number. Maybe we’d better text.” She scribbled the number down for him and handed it to him. 

Lee took it from her and stared at it for a moment, before his face broke into a wide grin. He held it to his chest and grinned away like a fool. It was contagious.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Rose laughed his favorite laugh, and he couldn’t help but join in.

“So, you’re tellin’ me that he blew up his eyebrows, and that’s why he doesn’t have any?” she asked, jabbing her finger over at Matt. 

“Swear on my heart,” David promised, smirking. 

“I take offense to that!” Matt protested, hand going to cover his eyebrows self-consciously. 

“You were meant to,” David said.

Rose nudged into his side. “Rude,” she warned lowly.

“He’s always rude,” Amy pointed out, tucking into her chips.

“Also, what are you eating?” David asked Matt, nose wrinkling in distaste. 

“Fish fingers and custard!” he proclaimed proudly. “It’s very, very good.”

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, but Clara just nodded next to him. 

“It really is, he’s made it for me once. Granted, it’s about all he can make.” 

Rose giggled at that, but she reached across the table to grip his arm gently. “S’okay, Matt,” she assured him. “This one can’t even make toast without burnin’ it!” 

“I’ll have you now, I can make rather excellent banana french toast!” David huffed.

Martha snorted at that. “So he says. It’s all he talks about when we study.” 

“Always bring a banana to a party!” he exclaimed, to the amusement of the entire table, which promptly burst into laughter. 

At that moment, Donna sauntered up to their table, taking her usual spot on the other side of David and across from Amy. 

“What are you grinning like that for?” David asked, feeling afraid. “Who’ve you slapped?” 

“Oi!” Donna protested, but it sounded half-hearted. “I haven’t slapped anyone. I think I may have a date soon, actually.” 

David choked on his Coke. “A what?” 

She rolled her eyes. “A date, spaceman. With a real, live boy. Something, I might add, you don’t have.” 

He flushed red at that. “Who is it?” 

“A gorgeous guy named Lee, met him in the library. Has a bit of a stutter, but he’s lovely.” 

Rose beamed at Donna, making his heart flutter. “That’s wonderful, Donna!” she told her friend. 

“Do you have the English notes, Rose?” Amy asked, fluttering her eyelashes at her in her best pleading gesture. “Please?” 

“Of course!” she chirped, pulling them out of her bag, and handing them over.

Matt rolled his eyes. “I see you three partied last night then?” 

“How could we not?” Amy asked. “We were promised gorgeous blokes...although, that part didn’t quite happen.”

“No, definitely not,” Rose agreed. 

Clara stood up abruptly, her phone ringing in her pocket. “I gotta go, everyone. See ya later!” 

Rose looked after quizzically. “What’s goin’ on with her?”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“Hello?” Clara answered the phone once she was out of listening range of her friends. 

“Clara,” came the gruff, Scottish lilt she had come to love, “my office, now.” 

“I don’t-” she started to protest, before he cut her off. 

“I don’t think I left room for discussion, Miss Oswald.” 

She gulped. “Yes, sir. Five minutes.” She jabbed the end button, making her glance at the picture of Danny as her home screen guiltily for a few moments, before pocketing it once more.


	2. He's Like Art. Terrible Art, but Still, Art.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Rose have a chat about boys, we find out about Clara's mystery caller, and a new student has the potential to join the group.

“What d’you reckon, then?” Martha asked after David dreamily as she and Rose made their way back to the dorms. 

“Hmmm?” she asked absentmindedly. 

“Oi,” she half protested, “not listenin’ to me again?” 

Rose sighed. “Sorry, Martha. Was just thinkin’ about English Lit class today.” 

“Ah, right. What happened?” 

She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. What were you sayin’ about David?” 

“D’you think he has a girlfriend?” 

“Nah,” Rose said decidedly. “I’d know, he tells me everything, doesn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” Martha muttered. “He does.” 

Rose knocked into her playfully. “Ah, don’t be like that, Martha. You know we’re just mates me and him. No one’s caught my eye.” 

“What about Professor Noble?” she teased. “He’s a looker.” 

“Oi!” Rose protested, laughing. “He’s my teacher!” 

“A bit of a fit one though, inn’t he?” Martha asked. 

“Well…maybe if he wasn’t an arse,” Rose giggled. 

“Isn’t that your type?” she asked. 

“No!” she exclaimed. She unlocked their dorm room door and pushed through. She flopped down on her mattress and threw her bag down. “Besides he gives me too much work to be pinin’ after him.” 

“But you do think he’s fit,” Martha teased, a twinkle in her eye. 

Rose groaned. “Shut up.” She pulled her new book out of her bag. 

“I thought you were doing Great Expectations?” 

Rose turned red. “Er, yeah. But I finished already, so Professor Noble told me to read this one and stop partyin’ so much.” 

“Doesn’t know you then,” Martha said with a grin. She sat down on her mattress, so old that it sank almost to the ground even with her minimal weight. She sighed, pulling her textbooks out. “Even with the studying David and I did in the library, I still don’t know how I’ll do on the test later.” 

“Oh, come off it,” Rose said. “We both know you’re the smartest girl in the whole university and you’ll make a brilliant doctor. You were just more interested in er, David’s anatomy than Physics.” She stuck her tongue out. 

Martha threw a pillow at her, making Rose shriek and laugh. “Take that back!” 

“Which bit, you bein’ the smartest or David’s anatomy?” she joked. 

“Oh, obviously the smartest,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Very well then, I’ll tell David his bits are very...interesting to you,” Rose said, digging her mobile out of her pocket and tauntingly holding out the conact picture of him. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Martha threatened. 

“Nah,” Rose agreed. “Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t though.” 

“Hmmph,” was all she said in response, flipping on her side to face away from her roommate and concentrate on her textbook. 

“Oh shit!” Rose exclaimed. “I’ve gotta run to Psychology!” 

Before Martha could shout more than a goodbye, her blonde roommate rushed out of their dorm and down the hallway. 

She sighed and tried to memorize the formulas that were going to be on the test, but all she kept picturing is the way David’s glasses slid down his nose. She groaned and dug her mobile out of her pocket. 

_How you feeling about the test?_

She placed the phone face down on the mattress determined to put it out of her mind when a _bzz!_ sounded a second later, signifying a new text. 

_Molto bene! You?_

She rolled her eyes. That ridiculous thing of his that he had to say something in a foreign language every day. His favorite being Allons-y. She worried her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to respond when another text rang a second later. 

_I was actually thinking a pre-test snack later, coffee shop by the Physics building. You want to swap notes then?_

Martha’s heart was thudding out of her chest. Was this a date? 

_Yes! See you then!_

She squealed from excitement and hurriedly rushed to the bathroom to make sure she looked fine. With a last look at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her books and ran off to meet David.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
“Did you do your homework?” he asked Clara later as she was buttoning up her cardigan.

“Are you my dad?” she teased him, turning around to face him. Shocked to find him so close, she squeaked a little in response. 

“Could be old enough,” he said gruffly. “But I don’t think you’d want your dad to be doing to you what I just did.” He smirked at her, his thumb stroking her jaw. 

Clara smiled up at him. “No, don’t suppose so. Mind you, that’s a big thing now, Professor Pond.” 

“Alright,” he said. “I don’t want that picture in my head, thank you very much, having a daughter of my own.” 

Her smile dropped. “Yeah. My friend.” 

He shuddered. “Yeah, don’t want to think about that either.” 

“Suppose you don’t want to talk about Danny either?” Clara teased. 

“Definitely not,” he growled, pinning her against the desk. 

She sighed. “I have to break it off with him.” 

“Why?” he asked, looking at her confusedly. 

“This.” She gestured between the two of them.

He stepped back from her and sighed. “Can’t have you doin’ that now, can I? Everyone’d get suspicious!” 

“Sure think a lot of yourself, don’t’cha?” Clara asked. “Girls break it off with their boyfriends all the time without involving you.” 

“But I am involved, aren’t I? Don’t do it.” 

“Then stop callin’ me up when you need a quick shag!” Clara exclaimed. 

He rushed over to her, placing a hand over her mouth. “Keep your voice down! Look, pet, you know I can’t quit ya, I’m just askin’ for a bit more time.” 

Clara nodded, and pushed his hand away. “Fine, but what do I get in the mean time?” 

He smirked at her, and pounced on her once more. 

“Stop,” she giggled. “I’ve been here long enough and I’ve got Psychology.” 

He sighed. “Perhaps you’re right. Alright, get gone with ya now.” 

Clara reached up to place a kiss on his lips. “See ya.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
Rose waved hello to Clara as the brunette sat down at their table. 

“You were later than me,” she mused, eyeing her up and down. “What happened to you? You just raced off during lunch.” 

“I was sick,” Clara lied smoothly. “Was having a bit of a lie-down and lost track of time, but I’m here now.” 

Rose looked like she wasn’t quite having it. “Are you pregnant?” she asked. 

“What!” she spluttered. “Why would you think that? No.” 

“You and Danny are alright?” 

She sighed. Sometimes she wished she had less concerned friends in times like this. “Yep. Completely. Never been happier.” 

Rose nodded and opened her notebook to take notes from the professor. “If that’s your final answer, I suppose I just have to accept it then.” 

Clara huffed. “You’re ridiculous. Nothing is goin’ on, alright? Just was a bit sick at lunch and needed a nap.” 

The professor came in at that moment, effectively silencing the conversation.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“How do you think you did?” David asking, bumping Martha’s arm. “I thought it went really well.” 

Her face brightened, but it looked like a bit of a false front. “Yeah! It was brillliant..” she trailed off, looking down at the sidewalk. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked concernedly. “You don’t seem much yourself the past couple days.” 

It was true. Martha had met up with him for coffee before the test but she didn’t seem like she was into the test too much. Like she had something on her mind that was bothering her. David considered Martha one of his best friends, and wanted to help her however possible. 

“Rose was just sayin’ something earlier and it was stuck in my mind.” 

His face brightened at the mention of the blonde haired woman. “What’d she say?” Maybe something about him!

“Nothing,” Martha deflected. “Anyways, I’m buried under this work, and I’ve got clinicals tomorrow, so I’ll see ya around, okay?” 

David frowned slightly. “You sure you’re alright? You can talk to me about anything,” he assured. 

She sighed. “Yeah, it’s really nothing.” 

His sister came rushing up behind them, out of breath. “You’re not gonna believe this!” she shouted right in their ears. 

He winced a little from the volume and said, “What is it that’s so important, Donna?” 

“There’s a mad student in the courtyard, starkers! He’s running from the security guards!” 

“What?” he asked. “Who is it?” 

“No idea!” she exclaimed. “But he’s fit!” 

Martha’s spirits seemed to rise. “Let’s go then.” 

To lighten his friend’s mood he agreed whole-heartedley. “Yeah, alright. Let’s see the nutter.” 

Donna led the way to the courtyard where Matt was now running with the raven haired lad none of them knew. They were laughing off their arses, zig zagging through the sidewalks to avoid the security guards. All the girls were giggling, and there were even hollers from some of the male onlookers. 

David rolled his eyes. Honestly, what were they playing at? And who was the mystery guy Matt was running with? 

Finally the pair were close enough to them that Donna was yelling. “Oi! Matt! Over here!” 

Matt smiled at them and cut a direct line towards them. “Hiya, Donna, Martha, David!” 

“What are you doing?” Donna asked. “Are you mad?” 

“Maybe,” he replied with a grin. “I’ve made a new friend called Jack-” he jerked his thumb back towards the nude boy like that needed an explanation. “-and we’ve pulled off the most insane prank! But, I don’t have time right now as you see, talk later!” 

With a laugh they both high tailed it off the campus and into the woods behind the campus, making the security guards shake their batons in fury and shake their heads. The crowd of onlookers started to disperse. 

“There’s no way anyone will believe us,” Martha said. “That was too crazy!” 

“As if we needed any more testosterone,” Donna scoffed. “You lads can’t ever bring home woman, can ya?” 

David’s cheeks reddened. “Donna!” he said in disapproval. 

She smirked. “All in jest. I know you’re concentratin’ on your studies. Martha, you want to grab a bite?” 

Martha smiled. “Sure, let me grab another coat before we go.” 

David frowned but didn’t say anything about how just moments before she feigned an early night in, but instead waved goodbye to the pair. Women. They were a complete mystery to him.


	3. Leave Me Alone, Punks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack interacts with Donna and David. Donna's date arrives to chaos. Amy and Rose run into Professor Noble outside of school. Rory gets forced to attend a costume party from his roommate and best mate, Matt.

There was a knock at the door. Donna frowned in confusion. Either her date was early, or her brother had made something blow up again.

It was neither.

The mad boy that had run starkers through the courtyard with Matt, Jack his name was?, was standing there. 

“Can I help you?” she asked. 

Instead of being stark naked, he was dressed in some ridiculous banana costume and it made her smile a little thinking about how her idiot brother would have loved it. 

“Er, yeah, I had a bit of trouble with this girl called Linda. Complete misunderstanding and I’m desperate. Could I hide out in here for a bit?” 

“Do I look like a refugee shelter?” Donna bit out. “I’m waiting for a date.” 

Jack paused for a minute, looking her up and down, and with a final satisfied wink that made her cheeks flush, he said, “Oh, I can see why. You’re beautiful and fiery.” 

She sighed. “Come in.” She moved out of the way for the mad Jack to come into her dorm. “You’re lucky I don’t have roommates. Only thing about bein’ an RA. But you’re only in here for a while, alright? Last thing I need is for the others to start rumors about you bein’ here, and as I said I’ve got a date soon.” 

He saluted her. “Of course. You’re saving my life…?” He looked at her expectantly for what she guessed was her name.

She closed the door behind him. “I’m Donna, Donna Noble.” 

“Oh, yeah! You’re Matt’s friend, right? You were with the skinny dude and the gorgeous coffee skinned looker.” 

“Yeah, he’s my brother,” she said. “And the girl was Martha Jones. Now, why don’t you tell me about you and why you’re doing another runner?” 

“I’m Captain Jack Harkness, and I was at a costume party. There was a girl called Linda there, and I had her mixed up with this other girl I used to date, so I kissed her and she’s been after me since.” 

Donna laughed. “Are you really a captain? And do you really kiss everyone you used to date?” 

Jack shrugged. “I was in the royal air force. That’s why I’m in college here. Joined as soon as I could, moved from America, been here ever since, and I get free college out of it. College is full of hot girls, hot guys, and plenty of liqour and parties. I kiss everyone, if they’re lucky.” 

“If they’re lucky?” Donna asked. “That mean I’m unlucky then?”

“I’ll kiss ya if you want,” Jack assured. “You just said you were waiting for a date.” 

“I am,” she said firmly. “Must be a good kisser though, if Linda went mad over you.” 

“Oh, the best,” he promised. 

There was another knock at her door, and Jack’s face went white. 

Donna held her finger to her lips and peered through the hole in the door. It was just David. She sighed, and opened the door. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside before slamming the door again.

“What is it?” she growled. “I have a date soon. You better not have blown somethin’ up again, spaceman.” 

“No, no,” he assured, then paused. “Your date is with the mad starkers man?” 

She followed his line of sight to Jack lounging on her mattress in his banana costume. 

“Does he look dressed for a date, idiot?” She rolled her eyes. “No, it’s with a man called Lee. Jack is just hiding.” 

“In your room?” he mused. “You know each other?”

“We do now,” Donna sighed. “Besides, friends with Matt, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah, s’pose.” David sniffed. He stuck his hand out for Jack to shake. “David Noble.” 

Jack nodded. “Captain Jack Harkness.” 

“Are you really a captain?” he scoffed. 

“He’s in the royal air force,” Donna supplied. 

“Really?” David’s eyes lit up at that and he sat beside him on the bed, his gob running a mile a minute with questions about the planes and what it was like in America. 

“Bet you wish you would have let Linda catch up to you now,” teased Donna. 

“Who’s Linda?” David frowned. 

“Girl he kissed,” Donna said. 

“Ah,” David said knowingly. “That’s the right call.” 

“And how would you know, sunshine?” Donna asked. “Cause you kiss so many of them?” 

Her brother sniffed and straightened his duster collar. “I’ve kissed plenty of girls.” 

“One,” she amended. “At some part when you had too many daquiris, so I don’t think that counts.” 

“But she was in love with me!” he insisted. 

“She wrote you one letter, and you ran away on some backpacking study abroad thing,” she challenged. 

Jack laughed. “You two are great.” 

Another knock came from her door. Donna groaned. 

“Who is it now?” she grumbled as she opened the door, only to swallow thickly as her date, Lee McAvoy was waiting on the other side with some lovely flowers. “Er, hello!” she said cheerfully. “Sorry, there’s just a lot goin’ on.” 

Lee nodded and thrust the bouquet to her. 

“For me?” she asked happily, taking a large inhale. “They smell lovely, thanks. Why don’t you come in?” 

Donna again stood aside for Lee to join the small congregation in her dorm room and she went on a search for a vase. 

“Lee, this is Jack and David. David is my brother, Jack is on hide out.” 

“Hello!” David called cheerfully. “I hear you’re taking Donna out.” 

Lee nodded vigorously. 

“Nice to meet you,” Jack said from the mattress. 

“Right,” Donna said sternly, brandishing a large glass she was going to be using as a vase. “Out with you two, you’re in charge of Jack,” she told David. 

“Oi, why am I in charge?” he asked sulkily. 

Jack laughed. “It’s fine, Donna. I can manage now. Thanks for the refuge.” He leapt up and hugged her before dashing out the door. 

“And you, spaceman,” Donna said.  
David sighed and got up, shaking Lee’s hand and hugging Donna before leaving the room. 

She sighed. “Sorry about all that.”

“I-i-it’s fine,” Lee said with a smile. 

“Now then, where are we off to?” she asked brightly.  
……  
“Isn’t that your professor?” Amy whispered to Rose. 

Rose looked up from her chips sharply to where Amy was gesturing and to her great disdain, Professor Noble was also eating a few tables away. 

She groaned. “This is my favorite chippy. Aren’t there any others?” 

Amy laughed. “It’s not exactly a crime to be seen at the same chippy as your teacher.”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean I want him muckin’ it up,” Rose said sullenly. 

“Oh shit, he’s coming over here,” Amy whispered, quickly looking away. 

“What?” Rose panicked. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” she said hurriedly. “But think of something quick.” 

The professor cleared his throat. “Is that you, Miss Tyler?” 

Rose sighed. “Yeah.” 

“Er, I just wanted to ask how you were comin’ along with the new book.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It’s good, yeah. Thanks.” 

“I was pleasantly surprised you took an interest in Dickens. I had no idea you were a voracious reader,” he said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rose asked indignantly. 

“Nothing,” he replied smoothly. “You just struck me as a party girl.” 

“Why can’t I be both?” she asked, smirking, poking her tongue between her teeth.

Professor Noble grasped for something to say, she could tell. Rose took that as a victory. 

“I’m not sayin’ you can’t be both, just I was pleasantly surprised, that’s all. Just try to remember where we’re at so you don’t do something like yesterday again.” 

“Fine,” Rose conceded. 

“I expect your assignment in a few days time.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“See you in class then, Miss Tyler? Try not to come with a hangover.” 

“You’re not my dad,” she mumbled. 

He grinned at her comment and waved as he left the shop.

“What was that?” demanded Amy. 

“What do you mean what was that? He’s a nutter,” Rose said. 

“No, I mean, you were flirting.” 

“I was not!” Rose exclaimed louder than she meant, causing the other patrons to look at them. 

Amy smirked triumphantly. 

“He’s my professor. Why does everyone think I’m into him?” 

“‘Cause you are,” Amy said knowingly. 

Rose crossed her arms and glared out of the window.  
…………  
“What did you do?” Rory sighed. 

The dorm room he shared with Matt was completely trashed. Books were scattered about upside down, papers were torn and ripped into pieces, and a strong egg smell was coming from the kitchen area. 

“Rory!” Matt exclaimed. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

He groaned. “I repeat, what did you do? We can’t afford another fine from the housing office.” He gestured to their bulletin board which was already full of warnings and notices about various offenses Matt had committed in their shared space. 

“Nothing major,” Matt assured nervously. “Just, uh, a little experiment.” 

“An easily cleanable experiment?” Rory asked. 

“Well, that remains to be seen.” 

“Mate,” he said sternly, in what Matt referred to as his father voice. 

“I have news!” he announced, spinning away from the confrontation. 

“What?” 

“My new friend Jack invited us to this house party. Costumes.” 

“Costumes?” Rory asked. “I don’t do parties. Much less costumes. I’ve got so much work to do-”

“Please?” Matt pleaded. “Just this once.” 

“If, and only if you clean this mess.” 

“Fine,” he agreed. “I already got you a costume.” 

“You didn’t even know I’d be going!” 

“Yes, I did,” Matt said. “You’re my best mate.” 

Rory smiled. “Go on then, what is it?” 

Matt dug around in his bag before he triumphantly produced a slightly rumpled centurion outfit. 

“A Roman?” Rory asked. 

“Yeah!” he exclaimed. “I’ve got one too!” He held an identical one aloft. 

Rory groaned. “Alright, fine. Give it here.” 

Matt tossed the costume to him and he went to the bathroom to change.


	4. I Should've Stayed in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt does get Rory into the Centurion costume. Scandal breaks. Friends are tested. Matt and Rose dance.

“I look ridiculous,” Rory insisted as they stepped up to the fraternity house later. 

“We look ridiculous!” Matt exclaimed cheerfully, brandishing his fake sword with glee. 

Whatever Rory was about to say was cut off with a large banana clad figure taking off in the direction of the dorms with a girl not far behind. 

“I know him!” Matt announced.

“Of course you do,” Rory sighed. “Come on let's go grab a beer before they drink it all.” 

Pandemonium erupted from inside the house as soon as the door was opened. It reminded Rory of what it was like being friends with Matt, but on a larger scale. 

“Mate!” a blonde haired toga wearing guy called.  
“Craig!” Matt replied happily. “I told you I'd bring him.” 

“Have you been talking about me?” Rory asked. 

“Only good things,” Craig promised. “Says you're in nursing, right?” 

“Yeah,” Rory said. 

“Good on ya, mate.” Craig clapped his back. “Lets get you lads a beer, eh? Oi, Stevenson! Grab us some beers will ya?” 

A rather timid looking first year saluted Craig and took off in the direction of the kitchen. 

Rory busied himself with texting Amy an SOS. 

_Will be there soon,_ her text read, _something came up with Clara._

What had their clever friend got herself into?  
…….  
“Someone's goin’ to notice eventually,” Clara told Professor Pond knowingly. “As it is, Danny says I spend too much time cooped up in this office.” 

Right on cue another call sounded from her mobile and she switched it off. 

“Maybe some day,” Jamie agreed. “But not today.” He crooked a finger towards her. “So shut up, and kiss me.” 

Clara happily obliged and crossed the few steps between them to press her lips against his. One of the things she liked about the professor was all the fire and passion he had in his linguist skills translated to the intimate. 

She felt his hands trailing to her shoulders and down to her chest where he began unbuttoning her dress. 

She thought she heard a knock sound from the door but Jamie had just started to work on her neck and she convinced herself she was hearing things. 

“Clara!” shouted a scandalized voice she never wanted to hear. 

Clara quickly broke away and straightened herself up. “Danny! What are you doing here?!”

“What am I doing here? What are you doing?” he demanded, gesturing between the professor and herself. 

“Easy son,” she heard Jamie say behind her. “Don't get irrational-”

“Irrational!” he shouted. “I just walked in on my girlfriend giving it up to her professor! Her professor who's at least _twice_ her age and her best mates dad!” 

“Watch it,” the professor growled. 

“No, you watch it,” threatened Danny darkly, striding across the room and Clara instinctively stood in front of him. 

“This is where you've been,” he realized suddenly. “Its why you've been so distant and not wanting to go out. I was here blaming myself and this -” He shook his head. “This is a new low Clara Oswald, even for you.” He ran out of the classroom. 

“Danny!” she called helplessly to his retreating figure. She rounded on Jamie and hit his chest. “How could you not lock the door!” she screamed. “Rule 1!” 

“It's your job to make sure the door is locked!” he retorted. “You're the last one through!”

“It's your office and your career!” she shouted back. “Your career…” she trailed off. “Danny. I've got to find him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And you, in the meantime try to think of a way out of this fucking mess.”  
…….  
“Why are men completely clueless?” Rose asked Martha. 

“Search me,” she mumbled. “David wouldn't find a hint if it hit him across the face.” 

Rose laughed. “Yeah, he-” She was interrupted by a call from Amy. 

“How's it going?” 

“I need you and Martha's help. Clara just called me and she was in tatters. I don't know what exactly happened. Just that she and Danny had an explosive row and she needs to find him before he does something stupid.” 

“Okay,” Rose said. “Where is she?” 

“I don't know!” Amy lamented. “Running about the school like a chicken with it's head chopped off.” 

“Did she say anything about where to look?” 

“She thought the pool, the library, the gym.” 

“Okay,” Rose said. “You take the gym, I'll take the pool, Martha will take the library.”

“Let me know if you find her,” Amy pleaded. 

“Of course,” Rose assured. “I'm sure she's just upset. See you soon.” 

She gathered her coat and looked at Martha. “Clara got in a row with Danny and we're tryin’ to find them before they do something stupid.” 

Martha nodded resolutely. “I have the library, right?” 

“Yes,” Rose said. “Let us know if you find either of them.” 

Martha gathered her coat and hugged Rose. “We'll find her.”  
…..  
Amy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Danny was running on a treadmill. 

“Danny!” she called, rushing over. “Clara’s been looking all over for ya. Said you had a row.” 

“Did she now?” he scoffed. “Tell her don't worry I won't tell her little secret, but she has to. I don't want to talk to her.” 

“What secret?” Amy asked confusedly. 

Danny looked at her and laughed darkly. “Oh, it's quite the secret, Pond. Tell her she has one week or I'll go public with it.” 

“You'll do nothing of the kind, Danny Pink,” Amy said sternly. “I don't care what Clara’s done.” 

“So much like your father,” he mused. “But you will care, when you find out. And when you do, come talk to me.” 

Amy was more worried about Clara now then ever.  
….  
“Clara!” Rose called into the pool. 

“I'm over here,” came a defeated sound by the diving boards. 

Rose sighed with relief and rushed over to hug her brunette friend. “We've been worried. Amy said you called all in a rush, something about a fight with Danny? What happened, love?” She rubbed soothing circles into her back. 

“I've been sleeping with Amy's dad,” Clara blurted, covering her mouth in surprise. 

“Professor Pond?” she asked. “I thought you were workin’ with him?” 

“Well, it started like that. But it...got out of hand. We're both adults,” she defended. “He didn't force me. He was different from Danny, I don't know. Danny walked in on us and rushed out before we could talk.” 

“You think he's goin’ to blab,” Rose stated. 

“Maybe in his hurt,” Clara said. 

“Right, do you care about the professor?” 

“Well, it's just-”

“Yes or no?” Rose interrupted. 

Clara was silent before saying, “Yes,” weakly. 

“Then we find Danny and convince him something else can be done.” 

Clara turned to look at her with tears in her eyes. “Really? You don't care I've broken the rules?” 

“No,” Rose assured. “You're my friend,” she said fiercely. “It's not like there was anything going on you didn't want.” 

Her mobile rang. 

“If that's Amy, please don't say anything, Okay? I want to tell her myself.” 

Rose nodded. “Hello? Yeah, I found her. He said what? Good. I don't know. She doesn't want to talk about it. I say we just take her out for a drink. Where? Yeah, meet you there.” 

She put an arm around Clara. “Come on, let's get you a beer.”  
…..  
“You brought the nice women!” Matt exclaimed to Amy as she entered with Clara, Rose, and Martha. 

“You mean my friends?” She rolled her eyes. “They're nice because you're fit.” 

“Everyone thinks he's fit,” Craig said. “My girlfriend Sophie and I got together because she flirted with him one too many times.” 

Amy's cheeks reddened as she remembered when she had sloppily kissed Matt when she had too many beers that one time. “Right, well, we're off to the kitchen. Clara needs sympathy in the form of alcohol.” 

He frowned. “What's happened?” 

“Nothing to worry about,” Amy said in her stern voice that let him know there would be a slap if he asked. 

Rose gave him a hug. “Hi, Matt. Thanks for the party invite.” 

“Of course!” he shouted. “Would you want to dance?” 

“What? She laughed. “You dance?” 

He straightened, affronted. “Of course I dance, Miss Tyler. Besides, it's to ward off unsavory attention.” 

“You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Er.” 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the helmet. “Lets go, boyfriend.” 

He grinned and said, “You won't regret it!” 

She led him to the dance floor and he flailed his limbs around in his representation of a dance. 

She smiled and joined him. That was one of his favorite things about her. She didn't call him ridiculous, she just ran along with whatever scheme he hatched.


	5. Christmas Special, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory is leaving Amy for holiday with his parents, so Clara gets invited to the most awkward Christmas of her life. Rose's family is going on holiday without her. Lee had a great time on his date with Donna. Martha's family is up to their usual tricks. Professor Pond is not pleased Clara is coming home for Christmas. Rose runs into Amy's mum, and get chips with Professor Noble. David makes sure Donna's holiday isn't completely ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've broken up Christmas chapter into two parts. First comes the angst that sets up Christmas day, and then the fluffy ending I'll post on Christmas!

Snow had begun to fall on the campus, and classes were drawing to a close. It also meant that Amelia Pond had to do what she was dreading the most: spend Christmas with her mum and dad. 

The only time that her parents interacted anymore was Christmas, supposedly for Amy’s sake, but if she was being honest, she would rather have separate Christmases than forced politeness. Rory was her only saving grace. 

Amy groaned as she looked at her calendar, and Rory rubbed her back sympathetically. “Sorry I can’t be with you this time, my parents want to go to Barry Island.” 

“With the 2p machines and the rock candy?” she whined. “That’s way better than my Christmas. Why can’t I come?” 

“Well,” Rory began, “my parents love you, but they already booked the holiday months ago and didn’t tell me.” 

Amy sighed. “Yeah, I know. I just don’t want to be alone with them.” 

“Why don’t you ask Clara?” he suggested. 

“Clara?” Amy asked hopefully. “What are you doin’ Christmas?” 

“Nothing. Why?” 

“Want to come to mine?” 

Clara looked at her with panic. “At your house? With your dad?” 

She laughed. “That’s the general idea, yeah. I know you see him enough, workin’ together and stuff, but please?” she pleaded. “I don’t want to deal with them alone.”

Clara sighed. “Okay. Yeah. Speaking of, I’m goin’ to be late. You know your dad hates that.” 

Amy laughed. “Boy, do I ever. Tell him the good news for me then, yeah?”  
……  
Rose smiled up at the council estate she had grown up on. There was something to be said about coming home for the holidays, and she couldn’t wait to see everyone she had left behind. 

She hastily climbed the stairs to her flat, and knocked a few times. The door opened, and it seemed like no one had opened it so Rose squatted down and sure enough her toddler brother, Tony was at the door. 

“Hi, Tony T!” she exclaimed. “You miss me?” 

Instead of a response, the blonde haired little boy flung himself into Rose’s arms, and she grinned. “Yeah, I missed you too.” 

“Rose, sweetheart? Is that you?” her mother called from inside. “Your dad and I have somethin’ to tell ya.” 

“What?” she asked, carrying her brother in her arms into the hallway and shutting the door behind them. 

Her mother looked at her with pleading eyes, meaning she was about to say something she knew Rose wouldn’t like. She knew her mother all too well, after all it had been just the two of them for a long while before she’d married Pete. 

“Pete, Tony, and I, we’re uhm, takin’ a little holiday and since it’s through his company, they would only let us take the minors in the house. I tried, sweetheart, I really did.” 

Rose’s heart sank. “When are you going?” 

“This afternoon. I tried to call ya.” 

“I was on the train. Bad signal.” 

“I’m sorry, love. Maybe see what Micks is doing, yeah?” 

“There’s my favorite girl!” Pete announced, kissing her on the forehead. “Your mum just told you, huh? I’m really sorry, Rose. You know we’d love you to come.” 

“Yeah,” she said blankly. “I know.” 

“I promise next Christmas whatever you want to do! Even if it’s leave the country,” Jackie Tyler promised. “We love you.” 

Rose placed her brother down and shouldered her backpack. “Yeah. Love you too.” She raced out with tears in her eyes.  
……  
Donna was not looking forward to Christmas with Sylvia Noble. Her granddad was always on her side, David too, but her mother always had to ruin it with some dig towards her. 

“Are you ready to go?” David asked, dropping his duffel with a loud _plop!_ on the floor. 

“What d’you think?” Donna asked sullenly. 

“Hey,” David said sincerely, taking her hand. “No matter what mum says, you’re brilliant, okay?” 

Donna nodded. “I know. It’s just-”

“She’s our mum,” David said knowingly. “Have you seen Rose anywhere? I had this present to give her.” 

“Think she’s already left,” Donna said. “And before you ask, I’m not breakin’ in to leave it on her bed, either. Martha’s already gone home as well.” 

“Really?” His face fell. “I wanted to say bye.” 

Donna sighed. “Yeah, well. They’ve got their own family drama, I’m sure. Let’s get a move on, you.” She looked around her room once more to see if she had forgotten anything, before grabbing her duffel and following David down the hall. 

Her mobile buzzed and she took it out of her pocket. 

_I had a great time the other night. Your beauty is more radiant than the Sun._

Donna smiled and cradled the phone to her chest. She texted back a response quickly and pocketed it. 

“I know that smile,” David said. “Was it Lee, then?” 

“Shut up, spaceman,” she mumbled. “And yes.” 

“I knew it!” he said triumphantly. “He had a great time then?” 

“Yes. Me too.” 

He smiled. “As long as he makes you happy, Donna.”  
……  
Martha already wanted to punch her family. She had only been home a few hours and already they were doing her head in.

“Martha, could you tell dad to please-”

“Tell him yourself!” she shouted crossly. “I’m not the messenger.” 

“But mum-”

“Then tell mum to tell him,” she said. “I’m not doin’ it this year, okay?” 

Her sister, Tish, mumbled something and shuffled off. 

Her phone rang and she answered with a sigh, “Yes?” 

“Martha, please tell your mum she’s being unreasonable. I just want Alexa to-”

“Dad,” she cut him off sharply. “You tell her.” 

“But love-” 

“No,” Martha said firmly. “I’m not doin’ this anymore. Okay?” 

There was only peace for a few moments.  
…..  
“I’m going to your house for Christmas,” Clara told Professor Pond as soon as she entered the office. 

He laughed. “No, you’re not.” He frowned. “Wait, you’re serious?” 

“Amy invited me,” she said. “I don’t like it anymore than you, but you know how she is.” 

“Clara, I really don’t think it’s wise for us to be together like that after what happened with Danny,” Jamie said. 

“I know,” she growled. She shook her head. “Look, let’s tell her. She has to know sometime. We warded Danny off, but not for much longer.” 

“Can’t you just…” He gestured vaguely. 

“What? Bribe him? Pretend I can go back to dating him?” she challenged. “That isn’t fair to anyone.” 

“But Clara, my ex wife will be there and-” 

“Your _ex wife_ ,” she insisted. “We’re both consenting adults.” 

“Clara, be logical,” Professor Pond said. “My ex wife is also a professor. She could tell the school. I could lose my job. You could lose your credit, too. Amy could get angry with you.”

“But Amy is my friend,” she insisted. “She wouldn’t do anything like that.” 

“But her mother might,” he said. “Please, let’s just hold off until we think of a better plan.” 

“Fine,” Clara said and marched out of the office.  
…..  
Rose bumped headfirst into Professor Song on her way back to campus. 

“Professor Song!” she exclaimed gleefully. 

She looked exactly the same as always, curly blonde hair freely about her shoulders, dress showing her curves just so, and red lips. 

“Rose, dear, how are you?” She smiled. “And please, it’s River.” 

“River,” Rose acknowledged. “Here to get Amy?” 

“Yes, I know she’s not exactly, uhm, enthusiastic shall we say?” 

Rose laughed. “I think it has more to do with your ex husband and your exchanges than being home.” 

She sighed. “I know, but her father and I think it’s best for her to have us both for Christmas, even if it means...sacrifices.” 

Professor Song and Professor Pond had met when River was a girl, and Jamie a teenager. A whirlwind romance from the start, they had been married as soon as she turned eighteen and Amy followed not long after. They loved passionately and explosively, and as they had grown more just realized they were not right for each other. Rose thought it was the saddest thing she could possibly dream of, to wake up and realize you didn’t love your husband anymore.

Rose smiled brightly. “Right, well, I hope you have a happy Christmas!”

“You too, sweetie,” River said. “Tell your mum I said hello.” 

Rose’s heart twisted a little at that, but she nodded. “I will.” She rushed off in the direction of the dorms with tears in her eyes, which is why she didn’t notice Professor Noble. 

She crashed straight into the man, landing on her arse on the frozen concrete and spewing expletives as loudly as possible. 

He held out a hand to her, amused look on his face at her language, no doubt. 

“Had no idea your language was so colorful, Miss Tyler,” he said. 

Rose sighed and accepted his help up. “Yeah, well, that’s what happens when one collides with a teacher and lands arse first on the frozen ground.” 

“I hope it doesn’t swell,” Professor Noble said sincerely. “Bruises on the arse are nasty things.” 

She smiled in spite of herself. “How would you know then? Make it a habit of landin’ on your arse?” 

His cheeks reddened. “Sometimes it’s unavoidable. Where are you off to? Off campus is the other way.” 

His comment stung more than it should have, after all he couldn’t have known. “Er, well. I’m not goin’ home this year. Something came up.” 

“I see,” he said sympaththetically. “Well, at least let me buy you some chips. It’s my fault you landed on your arse.” 

“Oh, no!” she insisted. “I wasn’t watching where I was goin’.” 

“Please,” Professor Noble said. “Plus it’s bloody freezing out here and you don’t need a cold on top of a bruised arse.” 

Rose sighed. “You’re not my dad.” 

“So you keep sayin’,” he said. “Chips?” 

“Okay,” she agreed. Mostly because salt and vinegar chips and a steaming cuppa were the best thing after an encounter with the frozen ground. 

He held out an arm for her to take and she accepted it gladly as she limped along the sidewalk.  
…….  
“My Donna!” Wilfred Mott, their granddad shouted when they opened the door. 

Donna smiled widely and hugged him tightly. “Hello, granddad.” 

“There’s my boy!” their mother shouted and David rolled his eyes at Donna. 

“Hello, mum.” He hugged her lightly. “And hello, granddad!” he said cheerfully, hugging him tightly. 

Donna gave her mother a one armed hug and kiss on the cheek. “Hello, mother.” 

“Donna,” her mother acknowledged. “Why is it everyone loves their granddad more?” she sulked. 

“Wonder why,” Donna mumbled, but they both insisted that wasn’t true. 

“Tell me all about your studies,” she insisted to David and he started rattling off the lists of classes he was taking, all the labs he had blown up, and the friends he made. 

Their granddad smiled at her. “And you, sweetheart? What’s new with you?” 

She smiled and sat down next to him. “Passed all my classes. RA job is pretty nice. I went on a date with a lovely boy.” 

“What’s this?” he asked happily. “Someone’s taken an interest in our Donna?” 

“His name is Lee, and he’s lovely. Bit of a stutter, poor thing, but once you get him going, he’s just...fantastic.”

David grinned at her after taking a breath from his speech and saying, “Why don’t you ask Donna about her RA job, mum? She’s a star!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know Rose's family leaving her for Christmas is no good, but I promise there's a method to my madness. Please don't murder, it's the holiday season!


	6. Christmas Special, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's parents fight, she gets some bad news, and then gets a surprise guest. Matt and Jack make Rose's Christmas bright and cheerful, and Professor Noble stops by. Donna gets another date. Martha properly meets Jack and goes ice skating. Professor Pond shows he actually listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Second part, enjoy!

“Happy Christmas!” Amy shouted at Clara. 

Clara groaned and put the pillow over her head. “Why can’t you be a late sleeper on holidays like you are during school days?” 

“‘Cause it’s Christmas, stupid,” she said happily. “And even though my parents are miserable there’s still my best friend.” 

Clara’s stomach sank guiltily. 

“Now,” Amy said. “Put on your dressing gown and meet me downstairs because I’ve got presents.” 

Clara sighed. “Fine. You’re worse than a child.” 

“Maybe,” she said with a smile. “But you love me.” 

Amy left and Clara put on her slippers and dressing gown before grabbing her gifts for Amy’s family and heading downstairs. 

Amy was bouncing happily on the couch while Professor Song was scrambling some eggs and Jamie was making coffee. 

“Morning, everyone!” Clara called. 

Professor Song smiled at her and Jamie grunted, which was as much a hello as she was going to get. He was less of a morning person than Amy usually. 

“I come bearing gifts,” she joked to lighten the tension. 

“I want mine,” Amy announced. 

Clara complied and handed the red haired girl her present. 

Amy oohed and ahhed effectively as she opened the fancy bookbinding supplies. “Where’d you find this?” 

“A shop outside university,” she said. “I know you’ve been wanting to publish books,” she whispered. 

Amy hugged her. “Right, here’s you then.” She handed over a small parcel. 

Clara unwrapped a stunning new edition of a Psychology book she had been wanting. “Wow,” was all she could say. “I- thank you!” 

Amy’s mum and dad came into the room, and Professor Song smiled. “I see you like Amy’s gift then.” 

“I didn’t know you wanted that,” Jamie said with a frown. 

“Relax, dad,” Amy said, “it’s not like you talk about much outside of work.” 

“That’s all he ever talks about,” Professor Song muttered. 

“Mum!” Amy announced loudly. “I’ve got you something.” She handed over a gift for her to open. 

“I hope it’s a set of pliers to remove the stick-”

“Dad,” Amy warned. “Stop it.” 

He held up his hands in surrender. “I’m good.” 

Her mother exclaimed in surprise. “How did you know?” She held up a set of rune scales. 

“You’re not hard to shop for, mum,” Amy smiled. “And you, dad.” 

He unwrapped his to reveal a thick new cardigan with glittering stars sewn into it. Clara couldn’t help but think it would bring out his eyes. 

“I’ve got something for you two as well!” Clara announced. She quickly shoved her presents into Professor Song and Professor Pond’s hands. 

“That was very sweet of her,” Professor Song said, “tell her it was sweet of her, Jamie.” 

“Yes, sweet,” he said, eyeing her warily. 

Professor Song smiled at the traveling mug she unwrapped. 

“Amy said you were always on the go, so I thought-”

“It’s lovely, dear,” she assured. 

Jamie looked at Clara before he tore into the wrapping paper. 

“It’s a blackboard,” Amy said confusedly. 

Indeed, it was a small blackboard. Professor Pond had always complained that he hated new technology and so this was her little nod to that. 

River looked at her strangely. 

“Thank you, Clara,” he said sincerely. 

“Amy open mine, please,” her mother said. 

Amy hastily unwrapped a large box that contained a laptop computer. “A laptop! Mum!” she exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug. “I’ve been wanting one for months for work!” 

“And now you have one,” she said calmly.   
“Mine next,” her dad insisted. 

Amy unwrapped the package to reveal a limited edition Velveteen Rabbit which Clara knew was her favorite book as a child. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Dad, you remembered.” 

“Jamie,” Professor Song said sharply. “Can I see you in the kitchen, please?”

“Mum, please don’t row,” Amy pleaded. “I love them both.” 

“We’re not going to row,” she said firmly. “Now, Jamie.” 

They both got up, and sure enough Clara heard them arguing from the couch. 

“Well, let’s try to call Rory!” she suggested.  
…..  
Amy Pond’s Christmas wasn’t going well. Rory hadn’t answered her all day, which she figured he was busy, but she missed him. Clara kept giving her dad weird looks she knew nothing about across the room. She still didn’t know what terrible secret she was keeping that caused her row with Danny Pink. Her mother and father had been at it for hours like cats and dogs. 

She pushed her turkey around the plate glumly. “Great turkey, mum,” she said cheerfully. 

“It’s lovely, Professor Song,” Clara insisted, stabbing the turkey with a shockingly vicious aim. 

Her parents said nothing, just continued to glare at each other across the table. 

“Pass me the potatoes?” Amy asked. Her dad slammed them down next to her. She sighed. “Thanks.” 

She spooned a lump of mash onto her plate, but she wasn’t very hungry. She just didn’t know what else to do but eat. 

Her dad cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, but then he shook his head. 

Amy sighed again. “How’s Utah?” she asked her mother. 

“Very hot,” was all she said. 

“Clara?” she asked hopefully. “Did you talk to your dad?” 

“Yeah,” she said. “He’s fine, actually. He’s visiting Nan, and she looks well, so that’s good.” 

“Good!” Amy exclaimed. “Yes. Uh…great potatoes, mum!” She stabbed another forkful of them and held them up.

“Yes, very good,” Clara agreed. 

“Thank you, girls. Jamie? Aren’t you going to say something?” 

Her father dropped his cutlery with a clatter. He pushed his chair back from the table and threw his napkin down on the table. “Clara and I are involved in a relationship of a sexual nature,” he said calmly and then left the house. 

Her mother looked at Clara and then rushed out after him. 

Amy rounded on Clara, who looked horrified and shocked. “Is it true?” 

“Amy, I-” she said, sounding about two feet tall. 

 

“Yes or no?” she demanded. 

“Yes,” she squeaked. Then, she turned to look at Amy. “Yes,” she said more confidently. 

“That’s what you and Danny fell out about!” she shouted. “I won’t like the secret- wow.” 

“Amy please,” Clara pleaded. “I didn’t mean-”

“For what?” she challenged. “For not tellin’ me? For seeing my dad? For possibly destroying your future? Cause I think you meant for all of that. I can see it in your eyes, you’re my very best friend, Clara Oswald, and you didn’t even tell me.” 

Amy ran out of the house to protests from Clara behind her. She sunk down next to the garage and started crying. She was upset and mad, but mostly at herself for not asking Clara sooner what was going on. She knew she had been weird, but this was something else. 

“Amy?” the most beautiful sound in the world sounded from above her. 

“Rory?” she asked, looking up. 

He looked at her with concern, and he was holding a present in his hands. 

“What are you doing here, you stupid face?” she asked. She smacked his chest lightly. “You’re supposed to be on holiday with your parents.” 

“I wanted to surprise you. Open.”   
Amy looked at him strangely before she opened the present to reveal a small box. “Rory, what-”

He took the box from her and got down on one knee. 

“Shut up!” she exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. “Rory!” 

“Amelia Jessica Pond,” he said, “will you marry me, and join me with my parents on holiday?” When he opened it, a beautiful intricate silver band set with a small diamond rested there as well as a folded up plane ticket.

She pulled him up by the shirt collar and kissed him fiercely. She loved this man so much and his stupid face, and the fact that he was crying, too. 

“Is that a yes?” he asked. 

“What do you think?” she laughed. 

All Amy could think was how she wanted to tell Clara and Rose what happened, but only one of them she could speak to right now.   
……….  
“Knock, knock,” a voice announced from outside Rose’s door. 

“Who is it?” Rose asked. 

“It’s me!” Matt said cheerfully. “I’ve brought a friend who’s been dying to meet you.” 

Rose smiled at that. “Coming!” She opened the door. “Happy Christmas!” she exclaimed, beaming. 

“We heard you were alone on campus like us, so we came to bring some festive cheer,” Matt said. He pointed to the raven haired boy next to him. “This is Captain Jack Harkness.” 

“Captain?” she asked impressively. 

“You didn’t tell me she was so beautiful,” Jack said, extending his hand for her to shake and he placed a kiss to her fingertips. “Hello, Rose.” 

“Is he my Christmas present?” she teased, poking her tongue between her teeth. 

“No!” Matt insisted. “We brought some bubbly, because I love those little bubble sounds it makes, and some Christmas crackers, and I brought you a present!” 

“Really?” she asked. “I feel bad I didn’t get you anything, it’s just my financial aid-”  
He waved her off. “Don’t mention it.” He handed her a box with holes in it and she eyed it cautiously.

“Explosive?” she asked warily. 

“Oi! No.” 

She pulled the tape of the top and peered inside. “What is it?” she asked. 

“A little wider,” he said. 

She peeled the top of the box and a kitten was nestled inside, sleeping deeply on a towel Matt had placed inside. It was calico colored and had a small golden bow attached to a collar. 

“You’ve got me a cat?!” she shrieked. “Martha and Donna will flip!” 

“But Rose,” he insisted. “I know how much you like cats, and I saw this poor kitten stalking around campus. It needs a home.” 

Rose’s heart ached. “Oh, fine. At least until class starts.” 

Matt hugged her and she jumped back. “Careful!” she hissed. “Kittens are delicate.”

“See?” he asked, beaming. “That’s why you should care for it.” 

Rose placed the box gently on her mattress and turned her attention to her company. “Right, then. You said something about bubbly?”

Jack smirked and popped the cork. “I thought you’d never get around to that.” 

The boys entertained her with their wild stories, including Jack’s enthralling tale of how he ended up in bed with his two executioners back when he was in the service. 

Matt insisted they listen to a new record Clara had given him, and before she knew it Jack had taken her hand and was spinning her tipsy and giggling self around her room very gallantly. 

A knock sounded from the door, and she called, “Come in!” 

A throat cleared and Jack spun her towards the sound. “Miss Tyler?”

“Who’s this?” Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows, making Rose whack him.

“Not unless you buy me a drink first,” Professor Noble said cheerfully. “How’s your arse?”   
Matt and Jack looked at Rose and she said, “Oi, not like that you two, I fell and busted my arse the other day. It’s fine,” she said. 

“Can confirm,” Jack said, eyeing her backside. 

“Watch it you, unless you want a slap!” she warned, before dissolving into giggles. She let go of Jack with a sigh. “Right, let’s go into the hall away from the randy captain.” 

“Is that your harem?” Professor Noble asked amusedly when she closed the door. 

“Not quite,” she smirked. “Just some mates to cheer me up.”

“Breakin’ about 50 rules, Miss Tyler, not a few of which include alcohol, boys, and a kitten.” 

“Er, you saw all that?” she asked. 

“Me lips are sealed,” he promised. “I like cats.” 

She smiled. “Me too. You comin’ round to make house calls, Doctor?” 

“Just wanted to check there was no bruising, Miss Tyler.” 

“Rose, please,” she said. “Think we’ve talked enough outside class, eh?” 

“Okay,” he agreed, “Rose.” 

She couldn’t help but think she liked the way his northern burr caressed the sounds of her name. “So, was that it?” 

“Er, no. Got somethin’ for ya.” 

“It’s not another cat, is it? Think I’m maxed out on rule breaking.” She stuck her tongue out between her teeth and she noticed his reddening cheeks again.

“Yes you are, young lady, anyway here you go.” He handed her a book. 

“You’re not my dad,” she grinned before looking down. “A Tale of Two Cities?” she asked. 

“My favorite,” he said, “and I figured if you were gonna be here all break you might be wantin’ for something to do.” 

“Thanks,” she said sincerely. “I’m afraid I’ve got nothing for you.” 

“Ah well,” he said, shrugging. 

Rose reached up on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Right away, the sober part of her mind said that it was wrong, and she quickly ducked into her dorm.

When she looked out the peep hole again, he was gone, but she couldn’t help but smile.  
……  
“Donna, please!” her mother called. 

She shrugged her off. “I’ll be up the hill with granddad and David,” she said. She grabbed a foldout chair from beside the garden door and stalked out into the night.

“How you deal with her all the time granddad, I’ll never know. She’s absolutely bonkers,” Donna said with a huff as she planted her seat next to the two men. 

David hastily poured her a mug of tea from the thermos. “Pluto is rising tonight,” he said. 

“Which means what?” she bit out. “Mum will be more of a bitch?” 

He winced. 

“Sorry,” she said. “I love her, I do. But I can’t stand her sometimes. I can’t take it, even on Christmas.” 

“She loves you, sweetheart,” Wilf said. “She does. She just has a funny way of showin’ it.” 

She scoffed. “I’ll say. I’m glad to see you like your new telescope though, granddad.”

He smiled. Donna and David had gone in on a top of the line telescope as their granddad was always out looking at the stars, and they wanted him to not see gritty planets. “Most lovely thing I’ve ever owned.” 

David beamed. “Pluto is rising,” he told her. “Take a look in the scope.” 

Donna got up and put her eye in the glass. A shiny blue beacon filled her sight and it was wonderful. “Sometimes I wish I lived in the future,” she said. “Space travel and all that.” 

“Yeah,” David agreed wistfully. 

“David will get it going,” their granddad said knowingly. “If anyone can, it’s him.”

“Yeah,” Donna agreed. 

“You’re my first volunteer?” he asked.

“Only if you send a monkey up first,” she said. 

They laughed and her mobile rang. Her heart leapt when it was Lee. 

“Lee!” she answered brightly, walking over to the shed away from the curious looks of her family. 

“H-h-hello,” he said. 

“How’s your Christmas?” 

“It’s good. I-I was calling to see if-f-f you wanted to go on another d-d-ate.” 

“How’s tomorrow?” she grinned.   
…..  
Martha needed a drink. After a quick Google search about any pubs open, she found one close to the university called Utopia. 

She scoffed. As long as they had beer, she’d take it. 

She pushed her way inside and glanced at the bar. It was pretty dead, save for a raven haired boy nursing a whiskey glass in the center. She shrugged and sat next to him. 

“Family trouble?” she guessed.

“You could say that,” he said. He turned to look at her. “Hey, you’re the looker that was with Donna and David when I ran naked with Matt through the school.” 

“That’s me,” Martha said brightly. “Martha Jones.” 

“Well, Martha Jones, it’s nice to formally meet. What brings you here on Christmas?” 

“My family is hell,” she told him, waving the bartender down. “They’re always in bloody rows. It’s never fun, but I come home to save face. Check in with my mum, dad, sister, and brother and tell them about the med program. They can’t wait for me to be a doctor.” 

“What can I get you, love?” the bartender asked. 

“Lager, please.” 

He nodded and a few moments late placed a glass in front of her. She chugged it, and Jack looked at her impressively.   
“I’ll pay for our next round,” he told the bartender. “That was impressive.” 

“I am impressive,” she said confidently. “I just wish some of my friends were at school,” she sighed. “Don’t wanna bother them with the holiday.” 

Jack smiled. “I’m sure you’re not a bother, Martha Jones.”

“Feels that way in my family, sometimes,” she said honestly. “They act as if all I’m good for is bein’ the messenger.” 

“Well then,” Jack announced grandly. “Let’s forget about all that and do something fun!” 

“Fun?” she asked. “I’m not that kind of girl, mister.”

Jack laughed. “I can have fun without _dancing_.” 

“Okay, I’ll bite,” she said. “What’s your idea of fun?” 

He grinned mischieviously. “Trust me?” 

She didn’t know why, but she did. “Yes.” 

He grabbed her hand and threw some bills down on the bar. “Thanks!” Jack called out as he pulled Martha along outside and into the snow.

“Where are we going?” she asked. “It’s freezing!” 

He just grinned and tugged her further along the street until they reached a small frozen pond. Jack let go of her hand and she found herself missing the shape of it against hers. He knelt by the ground and carefully reached his hand out to the frozen surface. 

Jack gently pushed down on the ice, checking the integrity of it before standing, satisfied. “Perfect.” 

“But we don’t have skates,” Martha insisted. “How would we ice skate?” 

Jack grinned at her and pulled two pairs of skates from his backpack he was wearing. 

“You just carry skates around with you?”

“Never know when you might have company,” he shrugged. “And it’s winter. Don’t you?” 

Martha just laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation and accepted a pair from the mad man. She sat down on a log near the pond and laced her skates tightly. “I’m warnin’ you, my parents gave us skating lessons so I might skate circles around you.” 

Jack waved her off. “I taught myself in New York City.” 

“Is that where you’re from?” she asked. 

His face clouded over like a thunderstorm. “No. Midwest.” 

Martha just smiled. She could tell more than anyone when they didn’t want to talk about their family. “Alright, Mr. Impressive. Show me your moves.” 

“With pleasure.” Jack wobbled over to the edge of the pond and with one last dip of his toe, darted off across the pond. 

Martha watched in awe at his speed and grace for someone that had taught themselves. Jack switched himself backwards and did a small turn. 

She clapped. “Amazing!” She wobbled over and took off in his direction. 

Martha had forgotten the bliss of being on the ice, the wind through her hair as she gained speed. “Watch me!” she called. She took off as fast as she could across the ice, prepared to jump and executed a perfect double spin in the air. She came down perfectly and looked at him triumphantly. 

“You are something, Martha Jones,” Jack said reverently. “You have to let me take you out some time.” 

Martha found herself about to say yes, because she was having such a great time but then she remembered David. “I can’t, I’m sorry.” 

Jack nodded easily, skating over to her. “Boyfriend?” 

“Not exactly,” Martha said. 

“Pining then? Well, that boy better know how lucky he is,” Jack grinned before kissing her on the cheek and skating off, calling, “Catch me if you can!”   
…….  
“Knew I’d find you here,” Professor Pond said behind Clara. 

Clara sighed. She thought she had found a good hideout in Amy’s treehouse, but it seemed not. 

“You and my daughter are much alike,” Jamie said, “but also very different.” 

Clara snorted. “Well, I hope so, seeing as how you’ve had sex with one of us. Also sexual relations? You really are old.” She laughed. 

He stiffened. “What was I supposed to say?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing. Forget it.” 

“I thought you’d be glad it was finally out,” he said. 

“I am,” Clara said. “Just not really the consequences.” 

Jamie walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I never had a chance to give you your present.” 

“What?” she asked, confused. Professor Pond didn’t strike her as a present giving guy, his daughter being the exception. 

He handed her a medium sized parcel and she looked at him curiously. It felt quite heavy and thick. Clara ripped the paper open to reveal a teal colored hardcover book that was called The Book of Other Lands. 

“You always criticize these things,” she said in wonder, turning the pages vigorously. “We always row about them, because I love old things and travel.” 

“Well,” he said, looking very uncomfortable. “I know you love them. I know you want to travel some day, so you could add it to your collection.” 

Clara leapt up and hugged him tightly. He patted her back. “I know you’re not much of a hugger,” she said. “But that’s rubbish and changin’ today!” She pulled back and kissed him, and this he returned with more enthusiasm. “It’s beautiful!” 

“Like you,” he said, and then looked horrified like he hadn’t meant to say it aloud. 

Clara beamed at him and kissed him once more. Maybe Christmas wasn’t the worst holiday after all.


	7. Best+Bitter=Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see what a date between Donna and Lee is like. Amy and Clara aren't on speaking terms, and the latter is missing. Rose has a row with Professor Pond. Clara has an interesting development in the romance department.

Donna Noble had never been more nervous of anyone in her life, and that included the weird man she sat next to on the bus to her runaway holiday to Strathclyde when she was seven. But something about the way Lee Mcavoy could stun her with a simple phrase, calm her with a simple smile, it terrified her that she wasn't in control of how he felt. She was on foreign territory and without a manual. 

Smoothing down the deep purple tulle skirt, Donna exhaled loudly. She checked her hair in the mirror one last time, made sure there was no lipstick on her teeth, and with a satisfied nod she turned her attention to her mobile. 

Five minutes. 

Donna buckled the strap on her pumps and straightened to walk down the stairs and into the hallway to await her date. 

“Where are you going?” her mother called from the dining area. 

Donna sighed. “On a date.” 

“A date?” Sylvia Noble asked with interest. “With who?” 

She ignored her mother with a sigh, determined that she didn’t want a fight to damper her spirits before Lee arrived. Donna got her coat from the closet by the front door. Placing her arms inside of it and zipping up the front before she left. 

Lee was walking up the sidewalk with a backpack when she walked outside. He beamed at her. “D-Donna!” With a sweet kiss to the cheek, he greeted her. 

Donna smiled back. “Hello, sunshine. Where are you taking me then? Is it that new restaurant?” 

Lee shook his head. “N-no. It's a surprise.” 

“Oh, alright,” Donna said. “Guess there has to be some mystery in a relationship.” 

He held out a hand for her to take, much to her surprise and she smiled again. She laced their fingers together and let him carry her off on their adventure.  
…….  
It turned out that there was more a hike to the date than Donna realized. She was trying to keep her good nature as this was only her second date, and Lee wasn’t much of a talker anyways. He smiled at her as he led her up another hill before finally pulling her off into a small carved out cliff overlooking the forest. 

Donna Noble had to admit she was very impressed. “Wow,” she breathed. 

“Y-you l-l-like it?” Lee asked. 

“Oh, yes!” she enthused. “It’s lovely up here.” 

“T-too much of a w-w--”

“No, dear,” she assured him after seeing the view. “Just next time warn me about the footwear, yeah?” 

Lee nodded. 

“What’s in that backpack of yours, then?” 

He squatted next to the ground and pulled out a large gingham blanket which he spread on the ground and motioned for Donna to sit. 

“Thank you,” she said graciously. 

He also pulled another blanket from the backpack, wrapping it neatly across her shoulders, before turning his attentions back. She smiled and snuggled under the warm embrace, watching him pull an assortment of sandwiches, fruit, desserts, napkins, plates, plastic flutes, and even a bottle of champagne from the backpack. 

“I see why you didn’t want to drive,” Donna said cheekily, making Lee blush. 

“Champagne?” he asked. 

Donna nodded and he filled a flute for her, handing it over and she gladly accepted. “You have no idea how much I needed this after dealing with my family. They’re all bonkers in their own way, except Gramps. I love that man.” 

Lee set up the spread in a sort of arrangement, and turned back to the backpack one last time. He dug out a small box and handed it to Donna with a smile. 

“What’s this, then?” she asked. “I didn’t know we were giving presents!” 

Lee waved her off. “I-it’s nothing. S-s-saw it in a s-s-shop and t-thought of you.” 

Donna beamed at him. “Well, aren’t you a charmer?” She opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet with a star charm on it. “Beautiful,” she approved. 

“I-I reme-member you s-s-said you love s-s-stars.” 

“That’s exactly right,” she told him. She leaned over to kiss him. “You are the perfect man, Lee McAvoy, you know that?” 

His cheeks turned pink. “N-no.”

“I mean it,” Donna said sincerely. She took his hand and looked out at the skyline. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Lee replied. 

“How do you feel about making out on the second date?” she asked. “Too soon?” 

“M-making out?!” he asked, astonished, flushing once more.

“I’ll take that as a no, you don’t mind,” Donna said cheekily. “Get over here, you.” 

Lee leaned into her, and caressed Donna’s cheek softly before leaning in and kissing her. 

She pulled back with a self satisfied smirk. “How has no girl snapped you up yet?” she asked. “You’re good at this.” She eagerly kissed him back, losing all concept of time as the city lights twinkled below them.  
……  
“Amy,” Rose pleaded. “It’s been weeks, and I know Clara misses you. I’m worried.” 

“If she was that worried, she could have called,” Amy reasoned. “Or you know, not slept with my dad in the first place.” 

Rose sighed. “She feels awful and you know it. She looks thin, Amy. I know you miss her, too.” 

Matt looked at the two of them interestedly as he ate. “Clara slept with your dad?” 

Amy groaned. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“It just makes sense why she didn’t go for me,” Matt said. 

“Cause he’s more responsible?” Rose teased him. 

“Speaking of responsible,” Matt said, “how’s your kitten?”

“He’s great.” Rose beamed. “Donna came back from winter holiday with a new attitude it seems like, and just wanted to cuddle him. Martha is a bit more cross.” She looked across the cafeteria to where her roommate, Martha Jones, sat with David, Jack, Donna, and Lee talking animatedly. It made Rose smile that she had come back with a renewed sense of confidence. 

Rory stroked Amy’s back. “I do think you need to talk to Clara eventually.” 

Amy threw up her hands defensively. “Can we please talk about somethin’ else?”  
“Okay,” Rose agreed. “I won’t talk about your Scottish stubbornness or your wedding, where as of right now, your other best friend won’t be attending. Which leaves, how did you do on Professor Noble’s mid-term?” 

Amy smirked. “I would much rather talk about Matt’s fascinating account of your Christmas, where said professor talked about your bum.” 

Rose sighed. “Only because he saw me fall, we went over this.” 

“Except not in detail. What did he do after you fell? Are you really skippin’ over that he gave you his favorite book for Christmas and calls you Rose outside of class now?” Amy fired off question after question. 

“I’m goin’ to go sit with the sane ones,” she said, picking up her food and moving to her other friend’s table. 

Everyone greeted her happily when she sat. 

“Rose! Martha tells me you have a kitten!” David exclaimed. 

“Yes, we do,” she said. “Has anyone heard from Clara?” 

No one said anything, but Martha bemused. “Last I saw of her, she looked a wreck poor thing.” 

“Amy won’t even look at her,” Rose said. “Can’t blame Clara for not wantin’ to be around.” 

“I heard she’s not even working for Professor Pond anymore,” Martha said. “On pain of Danny saying something to the school.” 

“What would Danny have to say?” David asked, frowning. 

Martha looked at Rose nervously. “Er, nothing. It’s really Amy’s place to say.” 

“The really pretty, leggy one?” Jack asked eagerly, looking at the table Rose had just left. “I’ll ask.” 

“Yeah, I bet you will,” Rose answered with a wink. “She’s about to be married, mister.” 

Jack pouted. “No one wants me.” 

Rose giggled. “We’re just glossin’ over half the student body then?” 

Martha paled at his comment and Rose filed that bit away to ask her about later.  
“What about you?” Jack asked David, rounding around to him and amusing Rose. 

“What about me?” David asked confusedly. 

“Can I take you out for a drink sometime?” 

“Er, I’m already interested in someone else,” he squeaked, looking at Rose. 

Martha stood up. “Well, I should be going if I’m going to make class in time.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Rose volunteered quickly. “Want to check in on Clara anyways.” 

Jack kissed both Martha and Rose on the cheek, and it made Martha smile. Rose filed that away for later, too. 

As soon as they had left the noise of the cafeteria, she looked at Martha. “What is goin’ on between you and the captain?” 

As expected, Martha turned a brilliant shade of red. “What are you talking about?” 

“Oh, come on,” Rose prodded. “I’ve seen it. What aren’t you tellin’ me?” 

Martha sighed. “Oh, alright. I met him over winter holiday at a bar near campus. We skated, and he’s fit, isn’t he? He asked me out.” 

Rose screamed. “He did!? Tell me you said yes!” 

Martha shook her head. “I really wanted to, but David...I can’t let him go.” 

Rose looked at her sympathetically. “Have you tried tellin’ him?” 

She sighed. “I can’t. Besides, I know how he feels about you.” 

Rose sighed. “We’re just best mates.” 

“He doesn’t know that,” Martha grumbled. 

“Okay, if I agree to talk to him, will you?” she asked. 

Martha nodded. “Fine.” 

Satisfied with this, Rose took off in the direction of Professor Pond’s office.  
…….

“Come in,” came the brusque Scottish accent of Amy’s dad. 

Rose straightened herself and entered the office. He looked up from his work. 

“Ah, Miss Tyler, what can I do for you?” 

“Actually, sir, I was wonderin’ if you’d seen or heard from Clara.” 

He stiffened and looked down at his work again. “I can’t help you with that. She no longer works with me.” 

Rose sighed and walked over to his desk. “Look, Mr. Pond, I’m not here to cast judgement on...whatever was going on between you two-”

He scoffed. 

“-but we’re worried about Clara. I know you care more than you let on, ‘cause Clara isn’t some stupid co-ed. She won’t eat, I don’t know where she sleeps half the nights-”

“As I said,” Professor Pond cut her off roughly. “Miss Oswald no longer works with me and I have no knowledge of her whereabouts.” 

“You’re a complete _arse_ ,” Rose said angrily, causing him to look up and raise his eyebrows at her. “This was the problem in the first place. If you could just admit how you fucking feel!”

She turned on her heel and stomped out of the office.  
…….  
Clara stretched her arms out and was met with a naked body next to her. “Er, hello,” she said nervously. 

“Hello, beautiful,” a blonde woman straddled the top of her. “How d’you feel?” 

“Hungover,” Clara said regretfully. “Er, I hope you don’t think me rude if I ask this but I was pissed last night, who’re you?” 

The girl laughed lightly. “I’m Nina, silly. You picked me up at the bar. You’re Clara.”

“Ah, right,” she said. “And we…?” she trailed off waiting for Nina to pick it up.

“Had an amazing night,” she said happily, leaning down to place a trail of kisses down Clara’s neck to her collarbone. 

“Ah…” was all she said, her brain short circuiting. 

“That’s a good noise,” Nina hummed. 

They were interrupted by Clara’s blaring mobile. She quickly reached for it, and without looking at the caller id because she was awkward, she answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Miss Oswald,” growled the familiar Scottish burr in her ear, causing her blood pressure to spike, especially with a naked woman atop her body. 

“Yes?” she squeaked. 

“Mind telling me why I was just bombarded by Rose Tyler wondering where you were?” He sounded angry.

“Like you care,” she grumbled.

He was silent for a moment. “Are you alive at least?” he asked gentler this time. 

“Nope, this is my ghost,” she said sarcastically. “You’re speaking to Clara’s ghost.” 

“Clara,” Nina whined. “I’m being really clever with my tongue over here and you’re not impressed.” 

She could almost see the eyebrows raise to threatening heights, and there was a longer period of silence before he said, “Bye then.” 

Clara sighed, glancing at the phone long after he hung up on her. She turned her attention back to the blonde. “Can we just have a cuddle?” she asked hopefully.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Nina asked, flopping down on the bed beside her and wrapping her arms around her. 

Clara didn’t answer just curled further into the woman’s curves and tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Remember to review! Sorry about all the angst, it'll only get worse before it gets better. Nina is from the throwaway line in season 7, but I like the idea of Clara's sexuality being fluid.


End file.
